Nobody's Listening
by Demon-Kagetsuki
Summary: You have no home...you have no one to protect you anymore... you were thrown out into the streets bleeding and left to die. What would you do? OC's no longer needed!
1. Prologue  Banishment

Prologue

I don't own Left 4 Dead or any of the characters on it, it belongs to Valve. This story is just made out for the enjoyment of people.

A howl rang through the air as the pack surrounded a hunter. It seemed strange because the "pack" was a very large group of hunters, circling one of their own. All of them lead by an Alpha.

My name is Yami Kagetsuki… well… I don't really remember what my name was before I became infected… it's just what I call myself… Yami Kagetsuki, or just plain-

"Kage you know the consequences of killing a brother from your own pack."

I am a special infected, also known by survivors, a hunter.

"I swear I didn't kill him!"

My home is my pack.

"Enough! Kage we saw you with fresh infected blood all over you as you stood above Cole! That evidence is very difficult to deny and you know it!"

I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I-I know it is but you have to believe me! I would never hurt anyone from the brotherhood!"

I was on of the very few females in a "brotherhood" of hunters.

"SILENCE! The consequences for your actions are either banishment or Death, both known to end the same for a lone hunter. Since you are one of the higher ups, I will turn the word Death, fitting your crime, into banishment."

Hisses and growls erupted as the punishment was given, all of them directed toward me. A couple of seconds after, a large male lunged at me soon followed by the rest of the pack.

I screeched and took off like a bat from hell. I was now a hunter with no pack, anyone's game… with no back up.

" If I don't get to the edge of the territory before someone catches me," I shuddered at the thought, "and if I don't get out by sunrise, only a few minutes away, I was as good as dead."

Suddenly I was pushed forward and landed heavily on the ground. I turned and snarled, only to be faced with the Alpha. My body felt cold as I knew what was coming.

"You seemed to have forgotten our demotion ceremony." He said, smirking evilly.

His claws then ripped the tape that covered sections of my hoodie and pants. In our pack, the more taped sections you had, the higher rank you were. Newly infected hunters had one tape section, most likely around the top of the right arm.

If you had no tape, that meant you were lower than the trash that surrounded every area you looked. I was a rank 8, a very high rank and a rank that saved me from death, but now I was stripped of my power.

I struggled to get out of the Alpha's grasp after all the tape had been removed. Now came the ugly part.

"Nah-ah-ah! The good part is just getting started!"

Suddenly 5 hunters came out, all Rank 10. 2 held my arms, 2 held my legs and one held my head. I was completely paralyzed and screeched out in frustration and fear.

Alpha lifted the bottom of my hoodie so that my unprotected stomach was exposed. I saw the moonlight glint off of his teeth as he smiled. He lifted a single claw and brought it down on my stomach and pierce my skin. I howled with pain as he carved a design of a large X on it.

Tears streamed down my face as I was released and I let out pitiful whimpers as I curled up I pain.

Alpha smiled, "You have till sunrise to get out of my territory. If you are found in this area we will not hesitate to kill you."

And with that he and his hunters left me bleeding from the scarring wound on the streets.

My name is Yami Kagetsuki, known mostly by Kage. I am a hunter. I no longer have a pack or home because of an unfortunate situation, I was alone.

And a lone hunter… is a dead hunter.

I think I did pretty good for the first time, This is an OC story but it will contain the Left 4 Dead survivors. Also I will be taking OC's for the stories, two at that. You can put your OC info in the reviews.

**Full Name:**

**- Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Special Infected Type:**

**Appearance: **Just a description of what your OC looks like (for example; eye color, hair color, etc.)

**Clothing description: **What kind of clothes your OC wears

**Scars/Tattoos: **

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Biography:** Just some background about your OC and generally what they were doing before the infection (also please say if they remember life before the infection, will help a ton)

So yeah, first fanfiction story. Review, Fave, eat a pickle, dance with a chicken, whatever floats your boat. :D


	2. Others

_**Left 4 Dead and all of its characters are © Valve**_

_**But all the following belong to their respective owners: Kage, Oscar, Jeremy (Demon-Kagetsuki), **__**Lexy (**__**I'm a Lover not a Hater**__**), Ryan (Holly the hunter), Echo (VoodooKarma), Lance (Dodgerjoey,) Fel (ChristanDuchess-91)**_

I kept whimpering in pain long after they left. Sunrise was almost on me. I growled at myself and brought my hand over the wound hoping to lessen the blood from flowing and stood up shakily only to fall once again because of the pain. I grunted as my head slammed onto the ground before trying again, barely able to stand up.

Every step was screechingly agonizing, but I bit my lip to make sure they didn't get out. One good thing I learned from the pack was to become more tolerant to the pain due to the constant beatings we got as low ranks.

"Why did I even stay with them in the first place?" I thought.

I was about seven minutes from the border.

By the time I made it out of the territory, I was almost certain that the morning patrol was out, most likely told by Alpha to check if I was dead or if I wasn't, to be killed. But I was outside, I was safe. Well… I was from them at least.

My breathing had become shallower the longer I stood up. I wanted to collapse then and there but that would leave me open for attack. Being outside of the territory brought a whole new group of problems, including no guard while others slept.

With a groan I headed to an open apartment nearby. I climbed to the third floor as both the first and second floor looked like a tank went on a rampage through it. On the third, I found a room with a bed in it in which I unceremoniously plopped on, completely unbothered by the scent of infected. I hissed as my clawed hand pressed a little too hard on the wound.

"I'm… going to… have to… fix this…" I mumbled to myself between breaths. But the sun had risen and I was exhausted.

"Just a couple of minutes." I thought to myself and slowly closed my eyes letting go of the conscious world. I would soon learn to regret it.

_I looked around looking for something anything that would stop the bleeding._

"_Hang on Cole! Hang on!"_

_Cole pointed a bloody finger behind me. "R-run…"_

_And then he died in my arms, blood slowly dribbling down his mouth as his eyes closed and his chest rose for a final time._

_I was running. Running as fast as I could, my breath labored and shallow. I saw three appear to my right and three appear to my left._

_ I turned around and snarled at them as I was cornered and outnumbered. The hunters laughed at me as they got closer forcing me toward the wall. I swiped my clawed hands out and managed to get one across the eyes and heard a glorious screech of pain. With one out, it would raise my survival rate._

_ All of the sudden… I couldn't move. The hunters continued to advance, ignoring the screech of their fallen comrade._

_ Suddenly, I saw him. Alpha came toward me slowly but surely until he stopped between the pack, a couple feet away from me. He raised his hand and formed it into the shape of a gun, that us infected so despised, and pointed it toward my head._

_ "Bang" he uttered._

_ Then there were hunters everywhere, screeching and tearing at my flesh. Blood splattered everywhere, both mine and theirs as I tried to fight back, but mostly mine._

_ I looked through the crowd looking for something… anything that would help._

_ I turned to the Alpha and he smiled maliciously as a hunter ripped open my stomach making blood splatter all over the dirty floor, adding to the puddle of dark blood._

I awoke screeching but quickly silenced myself as I remembered my situation. Sweat dripped down my face. I noticed that my stomach didn't feel that bad, but it could be because of the adrenaline coursing through my body.

"Please don't be that bad." I whispered to myself, only to be surprised that it was neatly dressed with a gauze.

"Oh hey your awake!" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned and hissed at the stranger instantly regretting it as it sent a bolt of pain to my head.

"Hey, hey take it easy, I'm a friend." He said. He happened to be a smoker around 15 or 16, maybe a little older, he had dark brown hair and had a nearly finished cigarette in his mouth. He held his hands up as if he was trying to calm an animal down, but smiling none the less.

I scowled and then laid back down. "Whatever."

"The smoker smiled wider, I don't know why before responding, "My name's Jeremy! What's yours?"

"Why do you care?" I muttered turning to face him.

He frowned slightly, "Well I can't just call you Hunter, it be kind of awkward."

"Well if you have to know, just call me Kage." I responded picking at the bandages, ignoring the pain of touching the tender area.

The smoker frowned, both I believe from my lack of conversation and the fact I was making the bandages become loose.

"Hey stop," he said, proving the latter statement correct, "otherwise some good medical supplies would go to waste."

I stopped before turning to him, "Why did you use them on me on then? And aren't you suppose too, I don't know, be looking for food or something?"

"Well when a stranger comes into our base and bleeds all over your bed it's kind of hard to ignore."

I turned away from him and smiled. "Naïve little child, he must be newly turned and doesn't understand the world is not like it use too be, this world has new rules." I thought to myself.

"Well?" he asked to a question I hadn't heard.

"Hn? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I responded before looking outside the window to see that two commons had started fighting each other.

"I asked, how did you get so beat up." Obviously annoyed with the fact he had to repeat his question.

"Fight." I responded not really wanting to talk about the last 24 hours… or longer depending how long I had slept.

The fight outside had gotten more interesting as one of the common, obviously the smarter of the two, had gotten behind the other.

"Come on you have to tell me more! I mean, what if I want a scar like that?" he asked, obsessively.

The smart common was reaching for the head of its confused comrade. As he closed his hands around its decaying head it let out a surprised shriek.

I growled lowly toward the smoker. "Trust me kid, you don't want to know."

This brat was getting on my nerves.

"Come on! I'm not a kid! I want to know!" he answered back to me, expecting an answer like some spoiled little brat.

An audible snap was heard as the smart common, as I called him, ripped the head off of it's adversary.

"I SAID NO!" I screamed standing up, but my legs buckled as the sudden movement had caused immense pain around my stomach.

"SHIT! Oooooooh fuck, this hurts like hell." I moaned.

I heard commotion down stairs and it was quickly rising before the door flew open and there stood a mismatch group of special infected.

My eyes quickly skimmed over them as I lay on the floor. 3 hunters, one female and two males one having his hair over his eyes and the other having red eyes and blue hair, a witch with pitch black hair and bluish eyes that was standing in front of a female jockey who looked no older than 13, and a female and male smoker. The female short black hair and vivid green eyes while the male had dirty blond hair that covered his left eye which strangely didn't have any growths.

I bared my teeth at them.

"Jeremy what did I say about talking too much?" The older smoker said to the other.

"That you were going to stuff my tongue with it after you cut it off?" He answered, obviously not thinking that the smoker wasn't going to carry the threat.

The smoker looked at me and I glared back hoping to intimidate him even if I was completely helpless on the ground. I smiled inwardly as I saw him shiver. Though this smoker was clearly taller than me he must have been newly changed.

"My names Smoker, and I guess you could say I'm the leader of this group." He said while smiling awkwardly. He then turned around and listed off the names as he pointed to the others.

"That's Felicity," the jockey giggled slightly while waving before saying "Fel!"

"and in front of her is Ravenia," He said while pointed at the witch.

"Call me Raven." She said still giving me an edgy look.

"The hunter trio are Alex, Lance, and Ryan," He said first pointing at the female who nodded, then at the first male that just gave me a lazy look, and then at the second male that had piercing red eyes who waved shyly.

"That's Echo," he said while pointing at the female smoker who was scolding at the brat.

"and you already met Jeremy." He ended rather distastefully as he said the young smoker's name.

"Kage." I simply answered and tried to stand up, holding my stomach painfully.

"Hey," Fel said sounding rather worried and walking up to me holding my shoulder, "lie down your going to hurt yourself!"

I growled at her touch and she backed off. "Trust me I had worse." When honestly, Alpha's banishment ceremony was probably the most horrible pain I had ever experience.

"Well to tell you the truth, you were nearly dead when we came back to base." Lexy said.

"Exactly," I looked outside to see that it was night again, "aren't you going to go hunting or gathering for food?"

"What?" Lance answered and seeming to voice other's thoughts at the same time, "but it's night we have to sleep."

I turned and looked at him like he just said the stupidest thing ever before bursting into a raspy laughter.

The others looked confused.

"Are you telling me you all have slept at night? My god you guys are stupid! We don't need sleep and the night time is the best time to hunt!" I continued to laugh, even if the action caused me pain. "H-how long have you been infected for to not know this?"

"W-well Oscar's been infected the longest a-and he's been infected for around f-five days." Ryan said.

That sent me into another round of laughter.

"W-what's so funny about that?" he said turning red.

"You guys have barely scratched the surface and you think you know!" I said between laughs.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you know?" Jeremy said, done with his scolding form Echo.

I immediately turned serious and faced him before smiling as creepily as I could.

"I know enough that I, injured like this, could take all of you down like this." Snapping my fingers at the end.

"Prove it."

_**Oh FFFFFF- here it comes :D**_

_**Many, Many thanks to the people who submitted OC's, and many sorrys to those who didn't make it in time :(**_

_**I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, be taking anymore OC's unless written here on the bottom.**_

_**Anyway, hopefully updating will become a weekly thing and won't go down the drain like any of my other stories . but that's something for some other time.**_

_**So enjoy this chapter, rate, review, you know the drill. **_


	3. Fight!

_**Thanks everyone who did a review on the last chapter, read every single one of them!**_

_**Glad I got the personalities right for the people who reviewed on that! **_

_**Oh ho ho. Fight scene bitches!**_

_**Left 4 Dead and its characters are © of Valve. However these following OC's belong to the following people. **__**Kage, Oscar, Jeremy (Demon-Kagetsuki), **__**Lexy (**__**I'm a Lover not a Hater**__**), Ryan (Holly the hunter), Echo (VoodooKarma), Lance (Dodgerjoey,) Fel (ChristanDuchess-91), Shale (**_**Shattered-k3**_**), Gary, AKA Ghost (**_**A little help here****)**

I tensed up and smiled. "Outside then."

They all followed me outside except for Fel who decided to stay away from the fight. As soon as I was far enough away from their "base" I turned around and screamed, "BEGIN!"

I lunged at them while they were surprised. Only the hunter trio and the witch managed to get out of my way while all three of the smokers tried to slow down my advance toward them. Jeremy and Oscar somehow managed to get their tongues tangled and Echo had missed only by a couple inches. I quickly spun around as I landed and crossed my arms, turns out it was a good idea as Lexy had turned away from the group and tried to punch me. My arm took the damage and I skidded. The other two hunters tried to pounce on me, a move that would normally get me… if they weren't so inexperienced.

They yelped in surprise when I jumped up only to come into Raven's reach. She swung her claws and managed to nick my shoulder. Both Oscar and Jeremy had gotten their tongues untangled and shot them toward me to paralyze me so that Raven could get a better shot at hitting me. I jumped forward, then rolled, and jumped to my feet again, dodging Jeremy's attack only to get snagged by Echo.

"Get her!" she shouted, as I dug my claws painfully into her tongue which loosened it. I tried to dodge them all. I failed, and got pounced on by Ryan. He seemed to stare at me for a little bit wondering what to do now that he got me. Big mistake. I kicked him into a wall. Then I jumped up, and punched him in the gut. The others reacted quickly, and tried to hit me. I jumped out of the way, then jumped up, and kicked both Echo and Oscar in the back with both my feet, and pushed off of them. I then landed on the ground, with my knee to the ground, as my stomach protested from the quick movements, but being with the Pack for a long time I knew how to hold off pain for a VERY long amount of time.

I stood and saw all of them come toward me at once.

"Damn it!" I lunged forward, tackling a surprised Lexy down, and pinning her to the floor. I got up and put my foot on her stomach so she couldn't move. I glared at her.

"I have seemed to underestimate them." I thought to myself smirking.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and spun, then front flipped over Lance, as well as grabbing his hand that he was going to punch me with, then flipped him over me, as I landed on the ground.

I stepped on his stomach and pushed off, knocking the wind out of him, before skidding between Jeremy's and Echo's legs, tripping them in the process. Raven tried to block my exit but I grabbed her wrists, making sure to stay clear of the lethal claws, and twisted them in an X shape and pulled so she fell forward. Then Ryan pinned me to the ground from behind. I flipped to my front and scratch at his stomach, the weak spots of hunters. I felt him get off of me. I reopened my eyes, and sat up. He looked at me, slightly fearful. I jumped backwards, and continued to do so, until I bumped right into Oscar. He paralyzed me and Lance leapt in front of me and started to bring his claws toward me. He managed to get two or three hits before realizing that he had hacked right through Oscar's tongue setting me free. I punched him to the wall knocking Raven who had just gotten up, down again. I started to run, and the pain from my stomach started to increase.

"_Shit, must have opened it up."_ I thought, _"I might not be able to beat them that easily."_

And then I saw a boomer behind the building facing the opposite direction. _"Time to play dirty."_

I smirked and scratched him. Not hard enough to make him explode but enough to piss him off and leapt on top of a nearby street lamp as he turned around looking for what injured him… right as the group turned the corner.

Several of them yelped and complained as they got boomer bile on them and then the angry boomer wobbled away steaming, glad of his mislead revenge. (_**lol, angry boomer for some reason that seems so funny in my mind. Kay back to story.**_)

A horde sounded out. I just watched amused, but in pain, as they were battling the common.

I looked at them and saw that Oscar, Lexy, Ryan were looking around trying to find me. Lance, Echo, and Raven had fallen down exhausted and slightly injured after they finished battling the large group of commons. I looked around looking for Jeremy only to realize too late that he had gotten behind me.

He shot his tongue and dragged me off of the lamp post. It was a semi-long fall that knocked the wind out of me.

Of course I couldn't let them do any damage to me as I tried to regain my breath so I played dead, a trick a learned in the Pack.

"D-did we k-kill her?" I heard Ryan say nervously as he thought they killed me.

Then I turned around once again and scratched Jeremy in the face and cutting his tongue in half. He howled in pain as he let go. I pounced over the group, only to land badly as my stomach seared in pain. I fell to the ground, and coughed up blood. I blinked as my eye sight started to get fuzzy.

I didn't notice till it was too late. I tried to dodge but I wasn't quick enough. Lexy upper-cutted me in the face and I fell to the ground.

"I give" I said before lying down.

**~ Oscar POV~**

I breathed heavily and fell back into a sitting position. Lance and Echo had already passed out after fighting a large horde, Raven started getting up to walk over to us. I saw that Jeremy did the same, completely exhausted, bleeding from the face, but smiling.

"Don't mess with someone you can't handle." I heard Lexy say behind me.

"Hey calm down, we didn't win without paying for it." I rasped standing up.

Ryan looked at Kage slightly worried. "S-she's alright… right?"

I got up and walked toward her going to check her pulse only to realize she had her eyes open and she was smiling. She reached her hand out and pulled on my leg and I fell on my ass.

"Got you." She whispered. She got up shakily, "Well, well, well. You guys actually won. You still need some teamwork. It took you a full 45 minutes just to take me out. What if others like me were here but more or less experienced? Your friends wouldn't just be lying down exhausted…they'd be lying down dead and bleeding all over the road."

I looked down guiltily knowing that what she said was true.

"That's why I'm going to teach you the weak spots of all infected and how to take them down no matter how experienced they are." She said smiling but in pain.

Lexy scoffed, "We don't need your help, we won!"

I held up my hand and put a lit cigarette into my mouth. "No, she's right. We would have been overwhelmed if another hunter had come and attacked us at the same time."

She frowned as I turned around and help out our fallen teammates.

"But first, let's rest. It's been more than a long day."

Kage growled in frustration. "You go rest, I'm getting some food. It's easier to do it under the cover of night. You guys want something?"

Ryan beamed and said, "I could go for a good cup of ramen!"

Raven gave a small smile in agreement.

Lance looked at Kage, kind of woozy as he had just woken up, "Hamburger would be nice…"

Fel, Echo, Jeremy, and I nodded in agreement.

Kage's face fell into a heavy frown and muttered disgusted, "Guess I have to teach them how to find real food as well." And with that she leapt onto of a nearby roof stumbling slightly as it looked like she was still in pain and disappeared over it.

Fel asked me, giggling nervously, "Do you think she'll come back?"

I shrugged. "Probably. I wonder what she means by real food…"

**~Kage's POV~**

"Stupid, stupid rookies. I bet they haven't even tried hunting for food. They scavenge around like they're still humans." I muttered angrily to myself.

I continued leaping from building to building looking down to see if any REAL food was down below. All I saw were infected.

I pounced on an infected and started bringing my claws down shredding him out of frustration, making sure he didn't die. I wanted to hear him scream right till the last second.

Suddenly I heard a gunshot and my prey had stopped moving and had a hole through the side of its head.

"Kage, you know better than to play with your food."

"Heh, looks like she got out alive after all and is straight back to hunting, even with the injury Alpha gave her, but then again she's always been a badass."

I stiffened up and turned around snarling at the two hunters. One carrying a smoking gun.

"Shale, Ghost." I said coldly, hoping to hide the fearful tone in my voice. _"Oooooooh shit, I must be in the territory."_

"Hey chill out Kage, we got your back. We ran off after Alpha kicked you out, when I stood up for you, he said I had a part on the murder. Things got harsh, I almost didn't get away." Shale responded smiling holding out his hands in a sign of friendship.

"I just didn't like the pack system." Ghost growled, obviously remembering the hard times the higher ranks had given him. Ghost wasn't his real name but with the way he hunted he definitely deserved it. He used electrical tape rather than the traditional duct tape, so he blended in with the darkness a lot better. Plus what other hunter knew how to use a gun?

I calmed down a bit. These two had been my best hunting companions and friends when I was back in the pack, certainly they wouldn't kill me? I walked up to them and grasped Shale's hand and gave it a shake before turning to Ghost.

"I was having fun…" looking at the mangled corpse of the now dead Infected.

"I know you were, but come on, it was suffering." Ghost answered.

I pouted before saying, "I was going to deliver that to the group that took me in."

Shale laughed, "Someone took you in? I'm surprised you haven't rearrange their face."

I glared before sticking my tongue at him. "Yeah apparently they haven't hunted yet. They still live off of Survivor food, the oldest of the group is just 5 days turned."

Ghost gave a low whistle, "Rookies? I never thought that the great Kage would team up with rookies." He said sarcastically.

Shale gave a loud laugh.

"Just shut up and help me find some food."

Shale muttered, "Aye, Aye, Captain Badass."

Yami scowled, "THAT was ONE time."

Ghost chuckled at the memory, "Yeah… and the name stuck."

We were the rebellious pack members that stuck together and didn't really follow Alpha's rules and did our own thing that often ended more in success then the plans Alpha made. When Shale and I managed to bust Ghost out of guard duty, which he was in a lot because of his gift to use guns, we could take down almost anything.

_**See? Kage isn't as cruel as everyone thinks she is!**_

_**New OC's! These were people who sent me a message before I posted chapter 2 and they did it in a nice way so I let them in. I wanted (aka needed) a couple of infected who could relate to Kage. **_

_**And No… no more new OC's needed until further notice.**_

_**Fail fight scene is fail. Yeah, Yeah, flame me however much you want, doesn't mean that I will necessarily care about them. So yeah can the people who actually read my story tell me how I did with this chapter? I'm not feeling like it's good… might rewrite it in the future. Next chapter will probably come out on Monday or Tuesday.**_

_**I'm done ranting now XD**_

_**Laters,**_

_**Demon-Kagetsuki**_


	4. Why don't we get to know each other?

_**Left 4 Dead and its characters are © of Valve. However these following OC's belong to the following people. **__**Kage, Oscar, Jeremy (Demon-Kagetsuki), **__**Lexy (**__**I'm a Lover not a Hater**__**), Ryan (Holly the hunter), Echo (VoodooKarma), Lance (Dodgerjoey,) Fel (ChristanDuchess-91), Shale (**_**Shattered-k3**_**), Gary, AKA Ghost (**_**A little help here****)**

I knocked viciously on the door holding a couple of pounds of meat in a bag Shale, Ghost and I managed to find. We hadn't been able to find fresh, uninfected meat so we had to kill some poor, unfortunate infected that just happened to cross our path.

"Goddamn Kage, calm down." Shale said idly looking through his own backpack, poking the meat that was inside and then giving a hiss of surprise when blood squirted at his face.

"What's the password?" an annoying voice, known as Jeremy, came from the other side of the door.

"Open the goddamn door or I'll take that tongue and shove it so far up your ass you'll be tasting shit!" I yelled.

"Is that a threat I hear?"

"No, it's a promise." I growled.

I heard shuffling come from behind the door and Jeremy opened it. "HEY KAGE YOUR BA- who are they?"

"Friends." I said simply and pushed past him toward the center were the group was sitting.

Now I knew how difficult it was to eat human flesh for the first time as I remembered. Of course the High-ranks told me that it was venison so I ate it without trouble, only to spit and throw it back up when I figured out what it was.

"Hey your brought… meat…wonderful…" Echo muttered, obviously expecting something more.

"I just got what I could find." I said throwing the bag onto the couch that was nearby, "Dig in."

"Hey who are your friends?" Fel said curiously trying not to eye the blood that was soaking through the bag.

"Gary, but he rather be called Ghost, and Shale." I muttered before opening the bag and tossing it in the middle. "Dig in."

They ate it with suspicion at first but then went into a kind of frenzy, that happens to us sometimes but especially during the first time of eating bloody meat.

Shale leaned over and asked, "Do they know?"

"Bout what?"

"The meat, the pack, hunting, anything?"

"No." I grumbled, "They have amateur fighting skills, but that's because of instinct. If they didn't have infected instincts they would fall over if you so much as pushed them. We have to teach them from scratch. And no they don't know about the meat, let them figure that one out." I whispered back.

Ghost laughed silently and then turned toward the group. "Alright so here's the deal. We're going to teach you how to hunt proper food an-"

He was then cut off by Jeremy, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. We don't even know you, how do you expect us to take orders from you?"

"Jeremy shut up and let the guy talk." Lexy said to Jeremy, cleaning her blood covered hands with water that was dripping off the ceiling.

"Thank you?" Ghost questioned.

"Alex, call me Lexy."

"You know what since we don't know your names why don't you tell us them and a little about yourselves? It could help train you guys." Shale asked.

"No, we are not here to make friends." I growled.

"Actually, Shale's right, if we know a little bit about them it could help with the training strategies." Ghost answered back.

I growled and sat against a wall, "Fine doesn't mean I am any of your friends no matter how much I know about you guys."

Ghost looked kind of hurt and then looked away. "Alright let's start with the hunters, since we're the same type we can teach you a lot easier."

The Hunter trio was silent at first but then Lance spoke up.

"Um my name's Lance, uh I use to be part of a parkour group called the Mid Nox and…"

"How did you get infected." Shale asked.

"I was coming home from a meeting and a hunter bit me, I thought nothing of it and went home and… um… changed I guess can be the word for it, into a hunter. Some of it's kinda blurry but I met Oscar after that."

"It's normal for some of your memory to be blurry after you turn into an infected so don't think much about it." Ghost turned toward Lexy. "Alright what about you?"

"Name's Lexy but you already know that, I don't really remember much. I went to a University before becoming infected. I fell through a window, that's how I got these scars," She showed us many scars crisscrossing her arms before she continued talking, "I don't really remember how I got infected though."

"That's alright, what about you?" Ghost continued, turning toward Ryan.

"M-my name's Ryan, I-I don't really remember m-much. I come from Japan, a-and I was sent to America b-because the infection reached it. I was bit by a hun-hunter. Th-that's all I really remember."

Good, sweet, short and to the point.

"Alright thanks you guys. What about the rest of you?"

"I'm Felicity, but I like to be called Fel. I'm 11 years old."

Both Ghost and Shale looked at me shocked, I simply shrugged. I was shocked too, normally children who had contracted the infection would die within a couple of hours. I didn't think she was so young because jockeys were naturally small.

"My parents left to find help, they haven't come back yet. I'm still waiting for them."

I felt sorry for the poor kid, still thinking that her parents will come back. I couldn't show it though. No I was strong, feeling empathy for someone was a weakness.

"Continue." I said cutting off Shale who was about to thank her for sharing, he glared at me and I glared at him back.

I heard something on the roof, but thought nothing of it. It was probably just some stupid infected that tripped or something.

Echo stood up and introduced herself, saying that she didn't really remember her name and some stuff about her working in a bookstore and trying to fight her way back home but got bitten. Raven use to study medicine… kinda ironic with her being a witch. I wasn't really paying attention after that as I dozed off.

"Alright." My eyes snapped open at Ghost's voice, signaling the end of all the introductions, finally.

"I kind of have an idea how to train you guys. Shale is going to go with Fel, Raven, and the smokers, and Kage and I will train the hunters. We'll switch out every other day."

I groaned, I really didn't feel like interacting with the others. Plus my stomach started hurting again. "I'll be back guy's I have to change the bandages on my stomach."

"Here let me help." Raven started getting up.

I snarled, "I'm pretty damn sure I can do it myself." I climbed my way upstairs and allowed myself to fall on the bed, thanking it's softness for a while before sitting up and grabbing a nearby medical pack.

I took off the old bandages slowly so not to break any scabs that had formed and looked at my stomach. It was an angry red and the X on it was not in any better shape than before. I cursed Alpha for giving me this injury and then proceeded to wrapping it back up.

I sighed as it brought a little bit of relief and turned toward the window.

I froze and the thing staring outside froze too.

The thing was another hunter, but not just any hunter. It was Alpha's deputy, the second in command, and he knew where I was hiding. Not only that, but there were four other hunters with him. A whole hunting party. That was what the sound on the roof was.

I blinked and I saw them jump away. Shit I have to warn the others.

I heard several screams and snarls from downstairs. I got up and started running on four legs downstairs

There was a pained scream from downstairs, followed by laughing. That was when I knew I was too late. Someone had died.

But who? Deputy had a always had a grudge on Shale, Ghost and me.

With that thought, I ran faster downstairs. I couldn't let Deputy hurt them. I leapt down the final flight of stairs and gasped at the grisly scene before me.

**I'm not dead :D**

**Anyway, this chapter sucked but I liked the ending. Left you guys at a cliffhanger didn't I :3**

**I want to thank all the people who have bashed my head with the inspiration stick and left an idea in the reviews. I'm sorry if I didn't use your ideas, they were all really good but I couldn't use them all.**

**So question for this chapter: Who do you think died?**

**Review, Rate, dance with a monkey, laugh at people falling, etc.**


	5. OLD Author's note

Yeah I know it's been a while since I updated, I need to be hit with the inspiration stick. Anyone got any ideas for the next chapter?

For those who posted OCs, Sorry but I'm not taking anymore


End file.
